Dark Metamorphosis
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: When Jak transform into Dark Jak how does it feel when he transformed, but lost control his own Dark Side. A Sesakaheart's Request


**Sorry for a delay, but I think its better to start off with Dark Metamorphosis the request for Sesakaheart and I was busy with my school work lately. I almost about to do the request. Please forgive me... I don't own Jak or Dark Jak only Naughty Dog. Well, I promise her that request after winning first place and I glad she won. Now its time for the request for her.**

**

* * *

Title - Dark Metamorphosis**

Category - Jak and Daxter

Rated - T - M

Summary - When Jak transform into Dark Jak how does it feel when he transformed, but lost control his own Dark Side.

Genre - Horror

Ideal - Transformation

* * *

_**Dark Metamorphosis**_

The smell of corpse in the middle of the day,

I have to isolate myself from the outside world,

Because _**Dark Jak**_is may transformed without warning.

I am sorry that I have to upset up,

But I am not taking the risk of letting my friends get hurt.

As the warning comes when I felt the pain on my back,

The transformation has begone,

The blood coming down my head as horn grow out of my skull.

The eyes weren't normal when it turns Black,

And my hair become white like snow except it left blood on my hair.

_My fear_, _angered_, _blood lust_, _and_ _my sin_s are getting on to me,  
Dark Static coming out of my body as my skin become Black.

_My fear_ has been taken over me all of the sudden,

My love, kind, everything are gone shattered me,

Like a glass in front me leaving me in pain with scars.  
I cannot find my Light side,

My teeth are sharps, wings come out of my back, hands become claws.

Blood still on my head, back, and my hands at the tip of the nails.

I have no control of the _**Dark Eco**_,

And I lost fate in myself as I get to _**Dark Side**_.

My head hurts and I felt that my powers getting out of control,

I felt the pain in my heart and I felt like _**Dark Eco**_ already take over.

The wall crashed as my _**Dark Side**_ used his powers,

And he flew with an evil grin on his face.

I felt like I lost my body and seeing everyone getting kill one by one.  
With a Blade made out skeleton and corpses.  
Seeing the City like a drowning place full of body,  
When Metal Heads kill everyone that I know and love.

As my _**Dark Side**_ become evil,

Seeing corpses of everyone hanging on buildings as declaration,

But the only thing that is in my mind that Keira,  
She escape somehow and I hope she is alright...

I stared at myself when I heard my _**Dark Side **_Saying,

_**"Here's Torn with emotionless glare."**_

I cannot believe it, and vomit when I see his body,

Being eating by the Metal Heads.

Holding Torn's head as a trophy on the right,

On the left seeing Tess being dragged by him on the floor,

I didn't want to know what is the reaction of Daxter in shock,

He was hanging in the cage trying to break free saving his GIRL,

But didn't know she was dead.

He was crying until his cage fall in the spikes,

The victims who were hungered seeing what is shocking surprised them,

Seeing their leader Ashelin Praxis her arms and her legs being ripped by Metal Head.

As I see Metal Head raping her while her head was still bleeding,

And she was barely alive seeing her with tears of fear,

On his throne being chained.

She was trying to breathe because the chains was too heavy on her.

I was shocked seeing her in the state as I saw her,

I felt bad for him as she was being abused by the Metal Heads.

I turned away in sadness and doesn't want to see it anymore,

Dark Jak glare at me the mirror with an evil grin,

_**"Jakkie Boy its a new beginning and I don't need you anymore." **_  
_How can he get rid of me, I still apart of him?_

I felt a claw coming through my stomach and I felt the pain on my arm.  
As he pull me out of the stomach somehow,

I was full of blood in my/his body.  
He stared at me naked as I was born,

_But how did he plan it?_

As he seen him in person in fear,  
And I cannot move my body,

But stabbed me with the blade.  
I heard gun shots coming from the north and I dodge it.  
I turned seeing Keira armed and fire from no reason,  
I try to tell her, _"TO get out..."_

She didn't listen as she try to take on my Dark Side,

She didn't know he can absorb bullets,

And can dodges it.

Dark Jak with an evil was planning something to her,  
_**"My Metamorphosis..."**_

"What does he mean?"

Grabbed her my arm and pull her to him,

He did the impossible violently bite her on the neck,

Making part of the _**Dark Eco**_ flow from his mouth to her wounded.

I felt a blackout when I fall unconscious like something hit on behind the head,

But I thought it was a night and when I heard a laugh that sound like Keira.

It wasn't a dream, but it was _**Dark Nightmare...**_


End file.
